Wolf Girl
by BelivetheBeauty
Summary: She's just plain old Kim Conwoller,with the three sisters and bum dad she's never met she's just a plain old rez girl! And Jared? He's the boy she's liked for years and he's left.Now? He's back and Kim's life is becoming more like the tribal stories...
1. Seeing Him

The Story Behind the Story Kim & Jared

Ok I'm a big Jared Kim fan! And I hate her as a poor me loser nerd so I had to make my own version of it future lemons dont like dont read!

And review please! Sorry I know this chapter goes a little quick there was no other way!

Kim's POV

I hurried thru the hall quickly toward my best friend Olivias she was there,I grabbed her arm yanking her to look at me.

"He's back!"I spins her surprise evident."Jared?""Stop it not so loud."I hush her."Wait you saw him?"She the last

two weeks Jared Thail my crush since eight grade had mysteriously disapeared with no one knowing anything,his friend Paul soon followed.

"No,but his friend Aaron,he was telling Rita who told me he saw him at the shore!"I told her rolled her eyes at me

"Not the same,Kimmie."She clarified."Don't call me Kimmie,and it is cause he's in La Push at least!"I tell when Wyatt,Olivias

boyfriend showed up."Hey Wyatt 'the bonfire were going to tonight who's all going?"She questioned making a point to look at me pointedly.

Our group of friends weren't exactly the popular kids more the middle kids,We usally hung in a big most of the time Jared and his group were included.

"Umm,all the usual people ,and Jared and Paul are coming down why babe?""Ohh..No reason."She smiled sweetly at guy was tottaly whipped.

"Okay Wyatt see you there !"she waved dragging me thru the school."You left him!"I told her."Ahh..He's fine."She told me dragging me to her

old chevron with the duct tapped dash board and missing cup holders.

We arrived at my house after picking my sister Morgan who was six from the babysitters.I quickly set up Morgan with Sponge Bob and a popsicle.

And hurried to my room Haley on my heels,She had just turned thirteen and obsessed with what me and Olivia as Seniors were doing all the time.

It was flattering don't get me wrong just kind of annoying.I entered my room at the end of the and Morgan shared a room

I knew I couldn't handle either living in my room .

Olivia was seated on my bed reading a really familure looking red no!I rushed her tackling her as she giggled.

Stupid tall held the book over my five four laughed as she rolled onto my bed kicking me away.

"What is this Kimmie?"She inquired,she threw it to Haley easily Haley snatching it up glad to be included in the fun.

"Hand It!"I growled backing her into a corner,Haley eyes wide with fear threw it to Olivia who stood on my bed opening the notebook to read aloud.

"Jared Thail,was hotter than usual,And than he picked up my pen for me!"I lunged for her.I took her down quickly,taking the book and tucking it under the

mattress.I flushed red glaring at her."Kim,Now is your chance!"She yelped."What?"I demanded."He'll be back tonight,you look hot bam!he loves you!"She

explained thought all things could be solved by a new outfit.

She was stifling thru my closet Haley on her heals as she searched."Ugghh Kim you tomboy."She moaned searching further.

I sat back smugly .Let her dress me I'd be a Jared.I'd see him soon.I smiled to myself as Olivia resurfuced with a cream colored

summer dress and a denim jacket."That dosen't go."I paused she did have an eye for this stuff.

Haley and Olivia undressed me quickly.I covered my were my worst,in my opinion feature.I was 'curvy' as my mother put

it my c-cups looking large on my short pulled the dress over my head, letting it drape she stepped back to evaluate her work.

"Curling Iron."She demanded my sister who had promptly turned on returned with our burnt Olivia set to work.

She pulled my hair half up as she a final swipe of mascara and lip clapped excitedly."So perfect!"She called

playing with a hurried to my closet choosing a pair of cargo capris and wrap around blue fluffed her hair pursing her

lips before grabbing her purse."Ready?"She looked longingly at me.

"Please,Kimmie." She murmurred giving me puppy dog eyes.I looked around but Olivia was to busy checking herself out in the hall mirror.

My mom hurried thru the door at that moment to my relief."Mom me and Olivia are going to the bonfire!"I call trying to slip my way out."Can I go Mom?"

Haley questions excitedly.I hold my breath.I love my sister but a thirteen year old would kind of cramp my style.

"Past curfew!" She awnswered as I hurry to grab Olivia and book it out the door.

We arrive at the beach,in fifteen minutes words not exited leaving me in the hurried over opening the door,

"You coming Kim?"I pause shifting on my jacket draped over my arm.I swallowed with fear following her to Wyatt.

Who was talking animatedly to a sat next to him as I shifted looking for a friend who hadn't paired off.I dropped my jacket to a large rock

slipping off my sandals as I walked along the shore watching the moon kiss the shore.

I jumped as I hear a voice behind me."Hey.".I turned not gracefully at all to look at the right before my eyes was had grown what seemed like a foot

looking now about six two or long hair,had been chopped off he looked like he had gained about thirty pounds of muscle.

I tried to remember the this lanky boy who would sometimes talk to me or chased me down the this attractive stranger was washing him away.

I craned my neck up to look at his .Definatly still Jared.

He grinned down at me his eyes looking at me the way a parent looks at a newborn baby."Hey."I smiled back slightly giving a dorky wave.

I dropped my hand immediatly."Hi,Kim."He smiled again as he said my name.I blushed red glad for my dark mad at Olivia for pulling

my hair back,which although being thin was long and tended to be my safety blanket.

"Hey,Jared."I couldn't help but smile face lit up as his name left my lips."You know my name!"He said in a pitch that seemed

a little to high for his new bulky because I've had a crush on you for four instead I just started walking down the beach

Jared following."Were did you go?"I my arms around myself to keep warm.I noticed him shift uncomftorably as he paused.

"Ummm..Doing some tribal stuff,"he awnswered awkwardly.

"Sure,you realize I'm quiliute too right?"I questioned becoming angry at his short awnswers.I turned nearly smashing into him.

"I'll tell you later okay."He reliped curtly as, I tried not to scream like a school !We'd spend more time together!

I smiled as I turned to skip up the beach,Why had I skipped?God thats so dorky!

He followed me taking long strides as he spoke."Why are you so happy?"he demanded."I'll tell you later."I mimicked.

He laughed as I walked up to him."So why,are you suddenly intrested in me?"I asked feeling small as I rocked on the sand

Geez,I must seem bipolar to him.

"Let's just say I finally opened my eyes."I avoided his penetrating gaze as I shifted."More riddles?"I mumbled shy Kim

showing up."For now."I walked a little deeper into the water letting it touch my toes holding my knee length dress above it.

"You're beautiful."He smiled completly unashamed as I flushed red.

I turned noticing the bonfire again."Umm,I'm getting cold."I mumbled rubbing my arms for eyes opened wide

as he turned."Oh.I'm so sorry!"He it was his fault.I thought as he followed me to the fire.I sat on the ground against

a log Jared sitting next to me heat coming off him as I instinctivley scotted closer.

We were sitting our thighs touching his warmness feeling great against the chilly air."Jared!"A loud voice boomed making my head

snap up as I turned to glare at the voice as Paul showed up, largely muscled and having grown as well."Jared!"He boomed again.

As I shrank was on his feet quickly to fast for a person."Stop it! your scaring her."He yelled at Paul.I was glad we were on the outskirts of the fire

and no one saw."Shes like Emily?"Paul questioned as he inspected me.

Jared punched him in the shoulder hard,"Yeah ,"he awnswered,As Paul looked between disbelief and annoyance to I was tottaly out of the

loop."Oh god,you to really Jared."Jared didn't seem to hear him as he smiled at me like I was the only person there."Well,I'm not telling Sam you are!"

Paul explained throwing his hands in the air and mumbling to himself.I stood up quickly for some reason his height not scaring me.

I turned to Paul angrily."You,tell me what the fucks going on right now!"I at Jared stepped had some how made our way into the forest.

I noticed when suddenly,

Paul began to shake violently as,I stepped back."Paul!"Jared yelled pushing at him continued to shake his teeth chattering.

He exploded at that moment his body transforming into a large wolf.I held my hand to my mouth biting hard and tasting blood,The horse sized wolf snarled at me as

I yelped suddenly Jared was replaced by a giant wolf.I was thrown back as he transformed me leg stinging blood seeped onto the ground.

I looked up petrified tears rolling down my face,My leg burning.

The only thing I could think of was the legends how we had descened from wolves how,They protected us from the cold ones.

And unless I was either dreaming which would explain Jared talking to me or It was true,This was what he meant by tribal stuff.

I stumbled back as the large brown wolf which I was guessing was Jared stood in front of lethaliy as the two began to

fight biting one another and growling.I scrabbled back trying to stay out of the way.

I heard a truck squeal loudly as two pairs of feet rushed towards ,please don't let anyone see this.I feet were

replaced with paws as a large black wolf barled towards them staring at me.I stumbled back as a native woman with swinging braids and

a scratch mark down her beautiful face entered my vision.I hazily sat down feeling light headed everything getting to me.

"Sam!"The woman I felt myself go in and out of bent down to me pulling my face to hers

as she looked for damage.I heard more of the growling noises as she yelled."Jared!Damn It! Drop him now!"She yelled.

Thats when I lost my grip on awake tumbling out of concisness.


	2. Waking up

Jared & Kim Ch.2

Thanks to all readers review pretty please!

I woke up suddenly my leg burning and at the same time numb feeling sore.I sat quickly taking in the room.I was laying on a

queen bed the quilts tangled at the foot the window was opened and cool air spilled thru a dresser sat across from the bed looking cramped

in the room,the t.v. sitting on it turned to door was opened showing the hall.

I had no idea who's room I was in.I layed back feeling dizzy as the beautiful native woman I had seen last night entered.

Her long skirt and checkered top flowing her scar maiming her face."Oh,Kim! Thank god." SHe rushed forward rushing me into a hug.

I allowed her to hug me the events of last night taking .Were was he?

She pulled back looking me over."How's your leg?" She questioned looking at it.I noticed I had been changed into a light cream

nightgown."Oh,It feels much better." I told her pausing,"But what happened last night?"she looked around as she spoke."You passed out

and me and Sam brought you home,I fixed up your leg,I'm sorry it looks like it'll always be a scar there,well thats about it,Oh,I'm Emily."

I nodded digesting the information."Weres Jared!"I to see .Suddenly the man from last ,arrived

looking in before entering."How are you feeling?" "FIne,but wheres Jared?"I leaned out of the room calling to Jared.

He was in the room to quickly for a tugged Sam out of the room Sam giving Jared a warning glance before leaving.

Jared hurried to the bed shifting when he sat next to me,unsure of what to do.I shifted mirroring his awkwardness."I'm so sorry,Kim."He seemed

to whimper this trying not to look at my leg."It's okay Jared,It was my fault."he fumed."No,It was mine I knew you were there,"He seemed to shrink back.

My heart broke at his face looking like a little boy.I rushed forward throwing my arms around him ignoring the sting in my leg.

He held me tight as I inhaled his woodsy scent feeling held me tight making a heart breaking noise as he spoke into my hair.

"It killed me to see you cry,Kimmy,"He told me.I normally despised the nickname Kimmy but when Jared said it I didn't mind.I cuddled into him

warming pulled me closer kissing my head.I kissed his neck amazed at how comftorbale I felt with him.

We pulled apart as Sam and Emily entered."Okay Kim your mom knows your at my house,thank god its snowing like that ."She laughed as

I smiled at her."Emily,were do you want me to sleep?"I questioned getting up from the bed tired again."You'll have our bed."She told me."No,Emily

I wont do that."I told her as we argued back and forth before she allowed me to take the pull out couch.

She set it up quickly as Jared looked awkward again.I sat back onto the my legs ignoring the sting."Stay with me."I whispered

as Jared kicked off his shoes joining me."I'm still sorry about your leg Kim."He murmured.I pulled him down next to me nuzzling his neck.

And just like that it seemed my world had shifted as I fell asleep cuddled into Jared's warm arms.

The Next Day

I woke up groggily as I remembered how last night had changed my life so and he had imprinted on me!

I smiled as I struggled to sit up but Jared's warm muscled arm was thrown over my stomach his face nestled into my neck.I noticed Emily across the

room bustling around in the kitchen.I sat up Jared slumping down his head laying on my stomach.

I waved awkwardly as she hurried over her thin robe with the unraveling edges swinging around her tall lean smiled as she sat next to

me on the pull out bed compeltly at ease with Jared's tucked her shoulder length black thick hair behind her ears.

"Do you know how I got my scar?"SHe questioned tracing the long mark with her long fingers.

"You got attacked by a bear?"I said it coming out like an question she shook her head quite as she began her story."What dose it look like to you?"

She questioned gesturing to my leg.I gasped Sam had done that to her.I felt horrified at the thought of him hurting seemed to understand were my thoughts

had travled as she stopped me.

"Sam was furious and I was standing next to him."She drew in a shaky breath as I patted her arm awkardly.I had only just met Emily and as strange as it

seemed she was like a sister in a thanked me silently by smiling."I forgave him when it happened because as an imprint his pain is mine I feel what he feels

and he what I,I loved him before I even knew him."She smiled in a way that seemed private."Thats how I feel with Jared."I murmured.

"And he will never forgive himself,"She stated patting my leg."There was nothing to forgive."I told her back strocking Jared's black hair that was sticking up in all directions.

She smiled."The pack there like my a bunch of over grown little boys."She laughs smiling fondly at Jared."I'm so glad he has you."I blush feeling awkward as Emily

hugs me."Your my sister now,"She states sitting back."Wolf girls."I whisper grinning."Pardon?" "Oh, and me were the wolf girls."I smile gesturing as her grin

lights up her face."Yes,we are."

Emily stands up heading back for the kitchen "Oh,I told your mom you were staying over today."She smiled coyly winking as she darted entered

soon after yawning and staggering to the kitchen,He laughed taking in Jared's iron grip on me and my awkward sit/lay position."He tends to have and iron grip

and grab stuff when he sleeps."He laughed fondly as he stepped over untangling us.I slipped out,as Jared whimpered before curling into the couch grabbing the

blanket in a death grip.

Sam laughed."Thanks I think my imprint was trying to cuddle me to death."He laughed as he headed after Emily.I shifted unsure of what to do.I made my way to the

bath room brushing thru my hair with my fingers and checking out my scar.I exited to find Emily hauling giant pots and pans onto the counter."Can I help?"I question

I enjoy to cook,Usually it was a little to fancy for Morgan my main I loved it.

"Umm,eggs?"she questioned handing me a carton as I took them preparing the stove.I was quickly caught up in how the whole pack usually showed up for breckfast.

How they all acted like a big seemed the boys exploded thru the doors I knew most of the boys,the reservation wasn't that they seemed suprised to see me.

Until Emily filled them biggest surprise for me was seeing Jacob Black,I used to babysit the twerp!After being filled in he scooped me into a hug my feet dangling off the ground.

"Jacob Black I will hit you with this hot skillet!"I warned laughing as he sat me down.

I loved how the house felt full and warm,like we were all a big suddenly stumbled thru the door looking awkwardly at me avoding eye contact.

As he enters."Paul..Its sorry."I stumble looking over at him."It was my fault."I turn."No its all good were all good."I laugh at my stupidity he nods smiling

slightly,setting at the full and me worked trying to fill the boys never ending appetites as Jared smiled at me every time I caught his eye.

We finished the boys dispearsing and Emily offering to clean up."Hey Kim,I was thinking,ummm..do you wanna go to the beach?"I smiled largley.I'd go anywere

with Jared.I smiled back "Sure,at like twelve?"

A Few Hours Later

I pulled my swimsuit on the black and blue hawaiin flower one.I pulled my long hair into a pony tail soon as Jared had dropped me off I had scrubbed

shaved and primped every part of my body.I groaned with disdane as I looked at my mirror tummy hips and thighs that seemed a little to big and the boobs.

I'm pretty sure they'd grown but I continued wearing the c thirty six unwilling to admit it to myself.I pulled a baggy t shirt over the suit and headed for the door.

I smiled as I jumped off the porch to miss the cracked smiled from his perch on his car.I hurried to him throwing my arms around this wonderful man.

He hugged me back picking me off the ground as he whispered in my ear softly."Missed you."I smiled my face turning hot.

I stayed quite on our way to the beach.I smiled at the water eyeing it,I loved to pulled his shirt off laying it next to our flip flops as he entwined our fingers.

I tried not to ogle his frankly the eight pack was impressive,I reached out he was my imprint I could touch his stomach right?I eyed the deserted beach

suspiciously as my hand rose strocing his muscled leaned into my touch grinning.

We stayed like that for a minute till he broke the silence."Wanna swim?"And with that he took off towards the water me on hot prusuit my t shirt still on.I didn't really have plans for its

remoevale.I reached the water knee deep before the coldness hit me."Fine you win!Its freezing!"I called to Jared were he stood hip deep in the ocean.

"Well you know a hundred and eight degrees over here!"He called back clearly not anticipating my next move.

I flew thru the water after him hugging him his warmness seeping into my pores.I only came up to his leaned down kissing my hair."Yur kinda short you know that?"

He laughed."Your kinda tall."I shot back leaning back to look at shrugged than pulled me up to his he was strong.I placed my arm around his neck leaning into

his scent.I was feeling was probably all a dream.I thought sullenly.

Soon I would wake up and Jared would be daring feeling refused to leave I lifted my legs up wrapping them around his grinned ear to ear.

"Is that really proper in public Kimmy?"He grinned looking into my eyes.I hoped he liked what he saw.I smiled back I hoped sexily as he shifted to pull me laughed,

your so hot leaned closer kissing my ocean moment


End file.
